wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wings of Fire: Riders of the Scorching
Wings of Fire: Riders of the Scorching (This belongs to NosferatutheDeathwing, so do not steal) Plot: Six dragons in the Diamond Spray Delta find a book in the riverbank. The book unlocks a secret world, a world where the Scorching, the war between humans and dragons, had a different story. Join these six dragon on an adventure like no other. Characters: Golem, Greenwave, Fury, Topaz, Jerusalem, Pitchblack, Thornbark, Baby Feather, Puddle, Larimar(Mar), Rage, Eden, Red Sand, Phaseshifter, Richard, David, Mary, Grace, Lewis, Eric. Destiny Calls Prologue It was a beautiful day in the Diamond Spray Delta, a six dragons were relaxing in the afternoon. Jerusalem, a 9-year-old Sandwing ran down to the river. He was playing dragons and scavengers (a game like hide&seek) with his best friend, Fury. Unfortunately, he was the scavenger. He ran down to some nearby bushes to hide in. The Sandwing hid quietly, hoping she wouldn't come by the stream. She did, but luckily the rushing waters blocked out the noise of his breathing. Frustrated, Fury puffed a cloud of smoke into the air. It floated over to Jerusalem's hiding place. He tried so had not to sneeze, but he couldn't help himself. "A-choo!!" he sneezed He really hoped Fury wouldn't here him, but his luck just ran out. A noise came from above him, but, to his surprise, it wasn't Fury, but his adopted brother, Thornbark glaring down at him with big green eyes. "Jerusalem, come on, Topaz said he found something." he said, grabbing him with his talons and lifting him into the air. Before he could object, he saw the rest of his friends staring at something down on the other side of the river. Thornbark set him down next to Greenwave and Golem. "What's going on?" Jerusalem asked. "Topaz and I found this book in the mud." answered Pitchblack. Topaz picked up the book and swept the mud off of the cover. Golden letters cross the soft, velvet cover. "It's says, the Riders of the Scorching." the Rainwing said. "What kind of name is that?" Golem asked. "Let's open it!" Baby Feather said. "I don't know guys, what if it's one of those cursed books like in movies." Topaz replied. "Just do it!" Fury said. "Fine." Topaz said reluctantly agreed. He began to open the book, and a whole new journey of the history of their world began. Chapter One: The Scorching Prophecy It was over 200 years ago, during the Scorching, and a small town in the future Leafwing kingdom glowed like a firefly in the dusk sky. A man looked for any sign of trouble as the rest of the town slumbered peacefully. Being the lookout, it was his duty to stay awake. However, the soft light of the village and the peacefully sounds of night made that hard. He tried to fight his eyelids, be he eventually fell asleep. The second he closed his eyes, he heard a terrible bellow and immediately woke up to a horrible sight; about 20 Mudwings came out of nowhere right towards the village. "Dragons, dragons on the north side!" the man screamed as he bang the gong in terror. Immediately the guards and archers rushed to their post, but it was too late. The dragons used their bulk and smashed through the walls of the town. They began burning building and stealing livestock from farms. The Lookout looked around himself and saw dozens of dead dragons and humans lying dead around the city, before the roof to the lookout tower collapsed. He woke to a grizzly sight; he village, his home, and hundreds of innocent people and dragons lying among the debris. 40 miles to the east, at the capital, a royal scribe heard news of the town, and screamed with anger. "Blast it, another town, destroyed. Honestly if ragtag attacks like this occur, more dragons and humans will continue to die until both species become extinct." he said. Just then, a thought came to his head, a way to save dragons and his people. After all night of writing and rewriting, he published his master piece: When the battles have lasted for fifteen years, the Dragon Riders will come. Look through the swamp around every fen, And give the Mudwing egg to the strongest of men. Find the green egg in the tidal waves, Give it to the child who grieves over graves. In the jungle, find the crystal egg, Reward it to the smartest with but one leg. The Skywing egg that you'll carry, Bring it to a bloodied Mary. Inside a egg as black as night, a Phaseshifter with spread it's wings in flight. Finally in the land of the sun, A journey of Red Sand will have had begun. Six dragons hatched on the despair-filled night. Six humans born to stop the fight. Chaos shall fall to herald the light. The Dragon Riders are coming. Chapter Two: The Bond & Duty of Man and Beast Lewis was on his way to school with his friends, Grace, Richard, David, Eric, and Mary. They got to their class with their teacher, Mr. Samuel-Brown. As usual, the class was long and boring, but Lewis didn't mind. He liked long classes, and eventually it was over. However, when he left for for home, he teacher told him and his friends to stay. "Could I see you all in the principal's office?" he asked. "We didn't do anything!" Eric said. "I never said you did." the teacher replied. They were led to the principals office and the teacher closed the door. He walked over to a bookshelf and pulled a book out, revealing a secret passage. He led the kids down the hallway to a large stadium. Now their journey would begin... They stared around wildly in the arena, confused as to where their teacher was. They looked up to their teacher staring down at them with a promising look. "Welcome class, to the training grounds!" he stated. "The what?" Mary said confused. She, like the others, was trying to figure out what was going on. "All will be revealed now." he said. A large man stepped into the arena. It was the royal scribe from the capital. "I am the royal scribe, Jonathan the Great, and I've came from the capital to inform you of the prophecy." he said. "Oh yeah, I've heard of that!" David said. "Well, you all, my dear children, are the humans of that prophecy; you all are the Dragon Riders. "Say what?!?!" Eric said in shock. "It is true, and I am not Mr. Samuel-Brown, but Andrew the Wise, and I will be training you to save the world." the teacher said. "I'm not buying it." Lewis said. All his life he was ordinary, and now he was going to save the world. "Well, like it or not, it's all very real. You will all be tested on your personalities to see which of the six eggs each of you will get." stated the elders. "Richard, you are strong and bold, but are warm and always want to protect your friends, so you will get the Mudwing egg." Jonathan said, handing it to him. "Yes" Richard said as if his wish had came true. "Grace, you may be timid and quiet, yet on the inside you long to be courageous and brave. You are the second-in-command, so you will have the Seawing egg." Jonathan said. "Okay." she replied quietly. "David, you are the willful one of the group. Despite your lost leg, you work the hardest to prove that you're not useless. You shall get the Rainwing egg." he said as he pointed to David. "I am honored." he said as he bowed. "Mary, you come from a bloody and troubled past, and it has made you driven through rage, revenge, and passion. You have earned, the Skywing egg." he said. "Cool." she said lazily. "Eric, you are intelligent and focused, yet mysterious, and excellent at stealth. You'll get the Nightwing egg." Andrew said. "Neat!" Eric said. "Finally, Lewis, you show great leading skills, and you have excellent aim with a bow. You get the Sandwing egg." he said pointed at the boy. "Sandwing!?! Oh come on! I hate Sandwings, and I was expecting something like a Flamewing or Icewing!" ''he thought angrily to himself. The scribe handed them all of their assigned eggs. "Note that a Rider must create a bond with his or her dragon, so take good care of them. Remember, the fate of two species rests in your hands." he added. Then he walked into the darkness and disappeared. "Awesome, I can't believe we get dragons!! Isn't it great Lewis!" Eric said. "Yeah, gr-great." Lewis said with a fake smile. He didn't want to raise a dragon, especially a filthy Sandwing, but whether he liked it or not he was stuck with it. "I must remind you all, that it is of the most utmost that you don't tell your parents." Andrew stated sternly. "Aww, but my mom would be so proud of me if I saved the world!" Richard said. "I mean it." the elder replied. The group went home with their eggs and hid them in their closets, hoping their parents wouldn't find them. "Alright, I can't replace you, so I guess I'll raise you." Lewis sighed. He wanted to be part of something great, but he hated all Sandwings for what they did to him. "''Then again, this one hasn't hatched yet, so maybe it'll be nicer than the others." h''e thought. "Either way, I'm stuck with you." he said. Chapter 3: Hatching a Dragonet Hours, days, weeks went by with nothing. Soon the future riders began to wonder if their eggs would ever hatch at all. Then, on the third month, Lewis heard a tapping sound coming from his closet. He eagerly rushed over to the egg and saw it rocking back and forth on the pedestal he made for it. The egg was a sun-gold with an orange and red outline. The warm egg chirped and tapped and rocked, but no baby emerged. Suddenly, a part of the egg cracked and burst. A small, orange head looked up at Lewis with big green eyes. Then, something miraculous happened. Instantly, all thoughts of Sandwings being lethal monsters was removed as his heart melted at the sight of the newborn dragon. The rest of the baby climbed out of the shell. It made a small screech, it then leap onto Lewis, and started cooing and cuddling with him. Lewis always wanted a little brother or a pet, and now he had one. He wondered wildly what to name the dragonet, and then is came to him. The reddish-gold scales of the Sandwing reminded him of pictures of mesas in his textbooks, so he named the baby, Red Sand. That night, Lewis slept with a Sandwing right next to him on the floor, and all thoughts and hates of dragons were gone as he fell into a deep sleep. The next day, after school, he brought his Sandwing through the secret passage to the arena, where he saw his friends and their dragons. Richard had named his big, cocoa brown Mudwing, Puddle, Grace named her turquoise Seawing, Larimar, though she called her Mar for short, Mary named her crimson Skywing Rage, and she bellowed with smoke, David named his honey-gold Rainwing Eden, and Eric named his midnight-black Nightwing, Phaseshifter. "Great, I've seen you've all hatched and named your new dragons, so now your training can begin." Andrew said. Chapter 4: Training All day Andrew talked about the dragons they had. He talked about how dragons can bond with each other and other species. He talked about how they fly. Probably most interesting though, were the abilities. He told them how Sandwings have poisonous barbs, Mudwings can be fire-proof if hatched from a blood red egg, Skywings can be born with too much fire, Rainwings can spit venom, Seawings can communicate through lights on their stomachs, and how some Nightwings can read minds and look into the future. They spent the afternoon playing with their dragons and learning secrets they never knew, like how Rainwings can use a period called "sun-time" and recharge themselves, making them more alert, stronger, faster, and even less hungry. "I'll make sure you get lots of sun-time little guy." David said hugging the Rainwing. The little dragonet glowed a brighter yellow as the warm embrace continued. They all went home for the sleepover at Lewis' house they had planned, which was the perfect place to bring their dragons to meet better. That night, they all were in Lewis' room when they brought their dragons and put the on the floor. Soon the dragonets met each other properly and interacted with each other. Puddle laid down to sleep, Mar snuggled next to his right side, and Phaseshifter the left. Rage lay on top of him, while Eden played with Puddle's tail. Red Sand wasn't in the pile, but very near it, lying on his back and playing with his foot like a 1-year-old baby. Grace and David sat near the pile to keep an eye on them, Richard sat near the door to see if anyone was coming, and the rest sat closest to the TV as they watched an old movie on Lewis' ancient tv set. David offered his Rainwing some popcorn, but Eden reclined. Then David realized from training that Rainwings eat fruit, so he got an apple and banana from his book-bag and set them on the floor. He turned away one second to see a funny part of the movie when he heard a sound of chewing coming from behind him. He whirled around to see what happened and discovered the baby ate both fruits in under one minute without having to chop it up or peel it. After about another hour of watching the movie, they all hid their dragons, and settled down for bed. As Lewis snuggled Red Sand close to him, he glanced down at the Sandwing and thought, ''"Maybe you're not so bad after all, you little rascal." and he closed his eyes and drifted into a deep sleep. He had a dream of his biological parents and him standing on a beach and staring at him as he held Red Sand. His parents suddenly turned into Sandwings and leaped at him and his dragon. He closed his eyes as they attacked him and Red Sand, and soon the dream began to flood, and he and Red Sand sank to the bottom of the ocean, where he thought they would drown. Before anything else could happen, Lewis woke up to Red Sand licking his face like a puppy and staring at him with big green eyes. "You little rascal, quit licking my face." he said laughingly as the baby continued to play with him. They all got ready and headed down to the arena for train. They went through the school to the secret passageway, even though it was a Saturday and no one was there. They got to the arena with a surprise. Andrew had set up habitats from each of the dragons. Mar and Eden shared an oasis with jungle fruit, palm trees, and sweet water pumping through a waterfall. Puddle's was a swamp-like area with mud(of course), reeds, and Spanish moss on willow trees. Red Sand's was a dry sand-pit with a mesa rock to climb on. Rage's was high on a rise people had to climb up. Finally, Phaseshifter's enclosure was a watchtower with a shadowy area to hide in. "This is where your dragons will stay when they get to big to hide with you, so let them get used to it." Andrew said. They group let their dragons play and wrestling in their habitats. Rage gnawed at Eden's tail, and although she had tiny, weak teeth, Eden took offense to it, and turned to the Skywing. With a flash of red in his scales, the Rainwing pounced on Rage, though his teeth were cuter and even more weak than her's. Mary and David just giggled at the sight of their cute dragons tossing and turning. Chapter 5: First Flight Months went by fast, and soon it was near the end of autumn. Andrew had said that, although dragons are more warm blooded, it would be hard for them to find food, which was made tougher since each day they got bigger and hungrier. There's plenty of prey in the woods nearby, but none of the dragons could fly, and since animals that large would have trouble hiding, they could only hunt the local animals by swooping out of the sky. Their teacher then decided it was time to teach the dragons how to fly. He had the future riders bring their dragons to a cliff, where they could learn to get airborne. The cliff was far away from the village, to prevent any unwanted attention, and at the bottom of the drop-off was a boat with a soft pile of feathers, in case they couldn't get in the air. Richard and Puddle were up first. Before he had a dragon, he thought that Mudwings were too heavy to get in the air, let alone stay there. When Richard made the signal, Andrew let a duck into the air to lure Puddle. Puddle noticed, and, without thinking, jumped into the air and flew after the duck. When he caught it, he landed next to Richard and swallowed the bird whole. "Eww." Mary said disgusted. Next was Larimar, who immediately jumped off the cliff into the water. Only after they shot a fish in the air did she get the concept and began to fly. Phaseshifter wanted to only fly at night, so they coaxed him with the sent of a boar to get him airborne. Rage did the best out of all of them, which made sense since she was a Skywing. Eden tried to hide by matching the colors of the cliff rock. David knew he was scared, and walked over to the Rainwing to calm him down. When he rubbed it's head and tickled his sides, Eden turned into a rosy pink and licked David's face. Filled with new confidence and energy, Eden sprang into the air with all the colors of the rainbow, to show off that he wasn't scared. The young Rainwing then changed to the color of the midday sky, and began circling and swooping almost as well as Rage. After about ten minutes in the air, Eden landed next to David and was rewarded with a honey comb. Finally it was Red Sand's turn, and Lewis was nervous because he had never seen a Sandwing fly before. Andrew shot a dead jackrabbit into the sky and Red Sand jumped after it. He glided down and snatched it out of the air. It was there Lewis saw that Red Sand had no tale barb, which confused him a bit. He had thought Sandwings developed them in the egg, which probably meant that Red and would never have one. When he looked closer however, he saw that the barb was actually growing in from a blunt, round curve at the end of the dragon's tail. Lewis snapped out of his thoughts to see Red Sand plummeting to the rocky crags below. "Red Sand!" he cried out. In a spontaneous burst of energy, Lewis jumped off the cliff and landed on Red Sand's back. He then pulled up the dragonet's head and they shot into the sky. The circled around the boat before Lewis pulled them towards the cliff where they landed. "Don't ever make us do that again!" Lewis said clutching his chest and breathing heavily. "You do realized being a Dragon Rider means you "ride" your dragon right?" Mary said rolling her eyes and doing air quotes. "He still did the best out of all of us, because he actually did ride him." Grace said in Lewis' defense. "That's enough, you all did well, so we will pick up on this tomorrow." Andrew said as he climbed back on the cliff from the boat. They all went to drop-off their dragons at their habitats, then went home. Lewis collapsed on his bed after washing himself and slept like a log that night. He had the same dream of his parents again, and wondered if that meant something. He woke the next morning, remembering Red Sand was a teenager in his habitat, and longed for him to be a face-licking baby again. Chapter 6: Time to Leave Lewis walked down to the arena to begin training, and waited with the others for Andrew. All of a sudden, Andrew came rushing in the building. He looked worried. "Run, hide, keep your dragons safe!" he yelled at them. Without further protesting, they all followed him into a secret compartment with their dragons. "Do not come out under any circumstances until I say so!" he screamed. Then he disappeared back to the arena after locking the door. "What do you think's happening?" Eric said. "I don't know, let me see." Lewis replied as he leaned towards the door. He heard something, but couldn't see. "Well, well, well, if it isn't the mighty Andrew." an evil voice said. "What do you want Grand?" Andrew said. "I knew I'd find you here, so I thought we could have a little reunion." Grand responded. "Just cut to the chase, your here for the Riders and their dragons aren't you." Andrew replied. "Oh you always were impatient." the man replied. "Oh well, I guess we can go with it." he said with an evil cackle in his throat. "They already left, headed for the Sandwing territory." Andrew said. "Oh really?" Grand said unconvinced. "Why should I believe you, I thought you were their teacher." he said as he glared down at Andrew. "Not anymore, I never liked those brats." he said forcefully. "Alright then, I guess I don't need you anymore." Grand said with an evil smile. Then he pulled out a dagger and stabbed Andrew in the chest. "Ahh!" he screamed as he died. "Let's go men, we have all the information we need. To the western desert!" he said to the guards. "What should we do with the body sir?" one asked. "Just leave him, it's not like anyone will find him." he replied. He and his guards then walked out of the arena. When they knew they were gone, they used their dragons' claws to open the locks and ran into the arena where Andrew lied half dead. "Andrew!" David said as the stabbed man sat up. "Look, I don't really think you are brats, I just said that to lead him off your trail. Go, take your dragons south towards the Rainforest, where you'll be safe." he said as his face started to turn white. "We're not leaving you!!" Grace said with tears flowing down her cheeks like a river. "Just.... go...." he said. Then, he was gone. Grace was about to run away when David grabbed her arm. "Don't worry, he's in a better place now." he reassured. "Besides, we need to get to the Rainforest, because we have a prophecy to fulfill." Lewis said. They all got on their dragons and took flight. They were headed for the Rainwing Kingdom, and were going to save Pyrrhia. The End The Jungle Awaits Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon)